


Carpe Amor

by SiriuslyAMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 17:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyAMarauder/pseuds/SiriuslyAMarauder
Summary: An alternate universe fic set after the events of the fifth book and cannon divergent after the seventh. Cassidy McAlister is a lawyer who still believes Sirius Black is innocent of all charges as well as alive and is determined to prove it. Once cleared, can she and Sirius pick up where they left off?





	1. Prologue: The Lawyer

She stood at just under six feet but in the navy blue business robes that she wore, she was intimidating. Her foot was tapping with an annoyed manner and she was frowning. Her hand gripped her briefcase with so much pressure that her knuckles turned white.

Cassidy McAlister was beyond the point of anger. Her day had not gone well. First off, she was late to work thus making her already pissed off boss angry. Then during a court appearance, the lawyer representing the offense had bribed her client, without her knowing, into lying on the stand completely undermining the legal system and humiliating her. Later at a staff meeting, the boss, dubbing her unfit to continue the current case that she was working on gave the case to the same lawyer who humiliated her at court. Now, on her way home, she was in the Apparation Center, waiting for a portal to Diagon Alley as she needed to shop. However, she had been waiting an hour already.

She would have apparated there herself but the new restrictions that had been set wouldn’t allow it. She would have been splinched upon entering and the system was backed up due to the flood of people trying to get home. Cassidy made up her mind and was heading towards the fireplace to see if she could just floo there when she was stopped by a young man about who was tall and had vivid red hair. He had quidditch made muscles that showed through the Muggle clothing that he wore. He had thrown on his robes in a hurry because the buttons were miss-matched and fastened at odd angles.

“Miss McAlister?” He had a deep voice but not to deep that you couldn’t understand it. Cassidy turned.

“Yes. That’s me. May I help you?” She replied. ‘Maybe they have a portal open.’ She thought.  
.  
“My name’s Ron Weasley. Albus Dumbledore sent me to find you. He wanted to have a word with you.” He held out his hand.

‘I wonder what Albus wants. Wait...it probably has to do with the owl on my desk after lunch this morning. I suppose my shopping can wait.’ Cassidy thought as she shook Ron’s hand.

“Yes. That’s correct. Lead the way.” Cassidy said as she started to follow Ron to a waiting cab.

A half and hour later, they came to a Muggle street. Ron paid the driver. Cassidy took in the dark, gloomy looking street and noticed the sign on the corner.

‘Grimmuald Place. Umm. Certainly looks the part. I wonder where we’re heading.’ Cassidy thought as she followed Ron down the depressing street towards number 11. They reached the space between number 11 and number 13. Cassidy looked confused for a moment.

“Come with me. All you have to do is follow me.” Ron instructed breaking into Cassidy’s thoughts. She nodded to show she understood. Ron started moving closer to the space and stopped with Cassidy a step behind him. A dark and gloomy house that reminded Cassidy of a picture of a muggle haunted house appeared in the space between numbers 11 and 13.

Ron went to the door and motioned for Cassidy to come closer to him. He whispered something to a face that appeared at the sliding window on the door. Cassidy reached Ron and the front door opened. Ron and Cassidy went through and into the house. Dumbledore greeted them and whisked Cassidy away to the kitchen. Ron went back to what he was doing before.

Hours later Cassidy crashed on her living room couch in her flat. She stayed there for a few minutes before setting down her wand and going into the kitchen. Cassidy came out of the kitchen, her Butterbeer Extra in hand, sat down on her couch again and just noticed the owl sitting on top of a crudely tied with twine stack of parchment and files. Cassidy sighed, relieved the owl of its burden and took off the note that lay on top of it. It was from her boss.

_ **Dear Miss McAlister,** _   
_ ** I feel that your talents aren’t being used properly on the Wayde vs. Danvenport case. It has been brought to my attention that you aren’t doing your best out in court and I wondered if that had something to do with your assigned case, so I took the liberty of taking you off of it and putting in Mr. Tayford. He has shown quite the initiative to bring this case back to its feet. I gave you a new assignment on which I think that you will be much happier with. I would like you to read over the files that I sent and have an outline of defense in the morning. I would like a brief meeting with you in the morning when you hand it in.** _   
_ ** Sincerely,** _   
_ ** Mr. Zachariah Bradley** _

Cassidy tossed the letter aside and opened the paper stack. She was looking at the files from the Rita Skeeter lawsuit. Every rookie was given an easy case like this after they were trained. Cassidy now knew where she stood in her law firm. After her bad day in court she was reduced down to rookie status. All because of Mr. Tayford; who completely undermined the system. Cassidy reached in the drawer of the table and pulled out a piece of parchment, her favorite quill and a bottle of ink.

She started writing her outline for defense against Rita Skeeter when Remus Lupin’s head popped into view.

“Hello Remus! What brings you to my fireplace at this time of night?” Cassidy inquired packing away her things.

“Remember the lawyer job Dumbledore mentioned in the meeting this morning? Well, he’s considering a lot of lawyers and I wondered why you didn’t jump at the chance. But I guess you had your reasons. How was today? I know about your bad day but how was it really? I’m concerned Cassi, you haven’t been your self lately. Is it because it’s around the time of month?” Remus asked generally concerned. Cassi looked up at her friend.

“Yeah, I guess so. It would be almost eight years now. I don’t know Remus, but I keep getting a vibe that he’s not dead. This vibe keeps getting stronger lately. That’s why I couldn’t concentrate today. It’s been really strong.” Cassidy explained.

“I don’t know. Maybe I am going crazy.” Cassidy continued and fiddled with the engagement ring on her finger. They sat in a somber silence for a moment.

“Hey! What are you doing tomorrow after twelve?” Remus broke the silence with a much need burst of enthusiasm. Cassidy sighed.

“Well, nothing as my boss decided that it was necessary to hold a meeting. Knowing Brady as well as I do that means the meeting will last until twelve and I have a feeling that this meeting’s not going to be pleasant.” Cassidy grimaced at the thought. Remus looked sympathetic.

“Well, good luck.”

“Thanks.” Cassidy smiled at her long time friend.

“Get a good sleep Cassi. You’re going to need it tomorrow.” Remus bid her good night. She did the same and after putting the finishing touches on the outline, went to bed.


	2. Chaper 1: Friends and Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy finds out that Sirius is in deed alive.

Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes to the ray of sun illuminating his bedroom. The smell of pancakes and coffee reached his nose. Harry looked over to the spot next to him in the bed. It was empty.

‘_Mione must be making breakfast again._’ Harry mused as he waited for the morning ritual that was sure to come. Sure enough, an bushy black haired six year old in a pink tee shirt and blue jeans came barreling in with a six year old boy, a four year old girl and a two year old girl following her.

“Good Morning Daddy!” The four children chimed. They scrambled up on the four poster king size bed and snuggled close to their father.

“Morning Lily, James, Isla, Tessa .” Harry responded to his four children.

“Mummy says you have to come down ‘cause breakfast is ready.” James stated matter of factly. Harry pretended to think this over.

“Well, tell Mummy I will be there shortly.” Harry waved the children out of the room. Once they were gone, Harry got himself out of bed and pulled on his favorite pair of jeans, his favorite sweater and his trainers. Not even bothering with his ever messy hair, he put on his glasses and took one satisfied look in the mirror who noted its approval.

Harry could the strong smell of pancakes and coffee cooking in the kitchen. He crossed the threshold and was again greeted with enthusiasm. Only this time it was his wife. Hermione reached up to kiss her husband good morning.

“Morning. We just got a reply back from everyone. They’re all coming tonight. Remus mentioned something about him bringing someone else. Do you know what he’s talking about?” Hermione asked as she got everyone ready for the meal. Harry nodded and told Hermione all about Remus and his plans for a present.

Hours later, the backyard of Potter Manor was decorated and ready for the guests that were coming. Harry was helping Hermione put on a necklace then moved to his children who were tugging at their dress robes.

“Isla! Don’t do that! Lily come here! Harry would you help James. Tessa, please go sit down.” Hermione ordered her family as they got ready.

A half and hour later, the Potter family was ready for the party. It was to be a party for Sirius’ birthday. Hermione was in the kitchen making sure that the food temperature charms were still in place and Harry was entertaining his four children. The doorbell rang as soon as Hermione emerged from the kitchen.

“They’re here!” Hermione announced as she headed for the door. Harry and the kids stood up to greet them as they gathered outside. Charlie and Natasha, Bill and Lorraine, Percy and Penelope, George and Angelina, Fred and Alicia, Ron and Lavender, Neville and Ginny, Lee Jordan and his wife Katie and the guest of honor, Sirius were some of the people in attendance. 

Meanwhile at Remus Lupin’s house, Cassidy was getting ready. Harry and Remus had made arrangements for Cassidy to arrive about the time when Sirius would open his presents. Cassidy had no idea that it was Sirius’ party that she was going to. All she knew was that it was a party that Remus and Annie were invited to. There was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Cassi, can I come in?” Annie Lupin’s voice came through the door.

“Yeah.” Cassidy replied. Annie came in and closed the door behind her.

“I thought you might want help for your make-up. That dress robe looks great on you. The emerald green really accents your Celtic features.”

“Thanks Annie.” Cassidy said as she set out her make-up.

In the living room, Remus and Hermione were talking through the fire.

“It’s time Remus. Harry sent me in here under the pretense of checking the cake.”

“Ok. Thanks. I’ll tell the girls. Tell Harry we’re on the way.” The fire went out and Remus headed towards the bedroom. Annie and Cassidy beat him to it though.

“Is it time?” Annie asked her husband. He nodded. The three of them flooed over to the Potter’s kitchen.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Hermione and Molly Weasley. Cassidy was pleasantly surprised to see Molly there. It finally occurred to her that the man who led her to Grimmuald Place was her cousin.

“Aunt Molly!” Cassidy exclaimed and hugged her. Hermione smiled when Cassidy came over to hug her aunt. Remus and Annie greeted the two and went outside with the rest of the guest. Sirius was opening his presents now. Harry was right by the door waiting for the cue from Remus. Most everybody was in on the surprise. Hermione was with her husband and Cassidy was brushing out her long dark hair. Harry grinned. It was show time.

They led Cassidy to the back of the crowd where they waited another minute and then Remus and Harry walked up to the front where Sirius was.

“If I could have everyone quiet please?” Harry shouted and at once the guests quieted down. Harry continued.

“That is not all of the presents for my godfather’s birthday. There is still one more present to give out. There were several people involved in the undertaking of this particular present.” Harry started then looked to Remus. Remus smiled; what was called the Marauder’s Smile; because when ever the Marauders had pranked, they got this type of smile.

“As he his one of my best friends, I wanted to make this birthday spectacular. There are two people in the world right now and both think the other is dead. Tonight, we reintroduce those two people. Padfoot, old buddy, look to the aisle.” At Remus’ words, Hermione and Molly walked towards the three men hiding behind them, Cassidy.

Molly and Hermione parted once they reached the three men standing in front; that being Sirius, Remus and Harry; and revealed Cassidy. Sirius’ was overjoyed. Cassidy was shocked and then ran to Sirius. Both engaged in a passionate kiss. All of the guests were in awe at the couple.

A couple of hours later, once the party had stopped and the guests went home, Sirius, Cassidy, Hermione and Harry were around the kitchen table in the Potter’s kitchen. They were talking about how Cassidy and Sirius met. As they were laughing over Cassidy’s first thoughts of Sirius, Hermione noticed the ring on Cassidy’s ring finger.

“Cassi, is that the engagement ring Sirius gave you, if you don’t mind me asking that is?” Hermione asked her. That was the start of the discussion that lasted through the night.


	3. Chapter 2- The Laws of Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy proves her wit in the court of love.

Cassidy sat at her kitchen table reviewing some papers. She had been fired from her law firm and so accepted the case for the Order. However, her review session was not going very well as someone had come up behind her and started whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Turning around she saw Sirius. 

“Sirius! If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to make a good case for you. Then you won’t be free or have a clean name.” Cassidy warned her fiancé. Sirius gave her a puppy dog look. 

“But Cassi, you’ve been working for three hours now. Don’t you need a break? Besides I cooked dinner and it’s almost ready. You won’t be able to make a good argument on an empty stomach.” Sirius replied. Cassidy sighed and put away the case files and stood up. 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right. Maybe I should. Let me freshen up.” Cassidy left for the bathroom and Sirius went back to the kitchen. 

A few weeks ago, Cassidy and Sirius had decided to continue their engagement and once Sirius was free, they would get married. Hermione, Harry and the rest of their friends had all supported their decision and Molly had muttered something about it being time. 

Dinner went by quickly. Too quickly for Cassidy’s taste but she had to get back to work. She was to have a proposal for a trial by the next Order meeting, which was tomorrow and she hadn’t even started. It wouldn’t take her long but before she wrote a proposal she wanted to look at the old case files so she knew what she was dealing with. 

Two hours later and Cassidy was disgusted. She had written that proposal and now was looking at the files and court reports. It was all one sided. There was a reason she never liked Fudge. He refused to believe the truth unless the truth helped his career in politics. 

Sirius was in the living room of his fiancé’s flat. He silently watched as she concentrated in the piles of files and parchment. Sirius looked at the sight before him as he peered over the edge of the book he was reading to pass the time. He watched as she huffed and muttered at things under her breath. He knew what she was reading. Sirius remembered when he was chucked straight into Azkaban without any trial. Oh, he remembered that day and night very well. Sirius shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. 

“Cass, why don’t you stop? You’ve gone over those files a dozen times. The print’s not going to change just because you read them over again. Besides, Annie will be over in a few minutes.” 

“Yeah…” Cassidy sighed. “I will. She’s bringing over her sketches of my dress.” 

Sirius helped put the files in a neat stack on the kitchen counter and from that the night went smoothly.


	4. Chapter 3- The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy proves Sirius innocent.

The clouds where shining a brilliant white against the cerulean sky. A tall and very impressive building with gold trim shone in the sunlight stood on the side of the street. It was the Ministry of Magic and inside courtroom number 12, there was a heated trial going on. 

“Did you or didn’t you ask James and Lily Potter to switch secret keepers?” Cassi asked Sirius as she paced in front of the witness stand. She was in what she called the “zone”. This zone helped her to win all of her cases. This one should be no different. 

“Yes, I asked James and Lily to switch to Peter Pettigrew, one of our friends, as it would be a less obvious choice.” Sirius answered. Cassi nodded her head.

“Why was it a less obvious choice? Don’t you think that any of the friends of James and Lily Potter be well known?” Cassi asked pointedly. 

“OBJECTION!” Cried the prosecution lawyer. “The defense is leading the witness.” Amelia Bones was not happy with the man and gave him a glare. 

“I think, Mister Tate that it said in the law book that the defense attorney is allowed to ask the witness questions to prove a point which Miss McAlister is obviously doing.” Amelia Bones replied in a clipped tone. Mister Tate sat down sheepishly. Cassi hid her smirk. 

“Answer the question Mister Black.” Amelia Bones instructed. Sirius nodded. 

“Peter was not the best student in school. James, Remus and I were always helping him keep his grades average. So we figured that no one would think that James would use Peter as a secret keeper.” Sirius answered. 

Cassidy nodded. The jury whispered taking in this information. People in the seats chattered excitedly. 

“ORDER!” Amelia Bones yelled. “The court will take a brief recess while the Wizengamot meets to decide the verdict.” She announced. People filed out of the room once dismissed. 

Sirius was waiting nervously in the holding room, sitting at the table across from Cassidy. 

“Cass, I don’t know. What if I get sent there again?” Sirius asked her. 

“Sirius, we have a solid case. The most they could get you on is breaking out of Azkaban. But by doing that, they would have to admit that it is possible to do so. The ministry, especially Fudge, isn’t going to give that up.” Cassidy gently reminded him. 

An hour later, they were all back into the court room for the verdict. 

“The Wizengamot have decided their verdict. Arthur Weasley will speak for them.” Amelia Bones announced. Arthur stood up. 

“We, the Wizengamot, have decided that due to a misfortune of miscommunication, that Sirius Black is a free man and therefore restored to all previous positions and statuses as to before his incarceration.” He announced. Cassidy did a silent cheer. She still had it, she won! Sirius couldn’t help the grin that spread acrossed his face. A ministry official let Sirius out of the chains that bound him and handed him his wand. 

Soon they were all back at Grimmauld Place to celebrate. The first thing Sirius had done was go to Gringotts and gathered coins to get himself a better wardrobe. Everyone was in good spirits as the Firewhiskey kept flowing. 

It took all of Sirius’s self-control not to giggle as he and his fiancée rush up the staircase like a pair of randy teenagers. Cassidy tripped pulling Sirius with her as she falls onto the bed. She giggled in a firewhiskey infused state, and pulled him closer for a heated kiss. 

“Sirius Black, I hear by charge you with being sexy. How do you plead?” Cassie grinned. He matched her expression.   
“Guilty as charged Madame Attorney.” He replied. 

“Then I sentence you to loving me for life with out parole.” Cassie sassily replied before Sirius magically closed the door.


	5. Chapter 4- Freedom, Jobs, and a New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after being proven innocent.

Sirius was not used to being free to go wherever he wanted anymore. Years of being on the run, hiding and playing dead, tends to not prepare one for absolute freedom. He was often trailed by a group of reporters every time he went outside of his house. It was worse if he and his godson, were out together. That guaranteed that it would be the front page of the Daily Prophet the next day. Sirius often wondered how Harry had put up with this kind of attention for years. The Boy Who Lived and The Wronged Prisoner was a great way for any up and coming reporters to secure themselves an article. 

It was no different many months later, when Sirius had gone into Diagon Alley to gather supplies for his new job. Professor Dumbledore had offered him the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. He had gladly accepted, deciding that instead of returning as an auror, he’d rather have a somewhat calmer career. Looking at his watch as he exited Flourish and Blotts, he noticed he had just enough time to get to the Leaky Cauldron. 

“SIRIUS BLACK?! MR. BLACK?!” A reporter popped out of the bushes as Sirius swept by. Sirius sighed. 

“Yes?” He replied slightly annoyed, this could make him late. 

“Could you give a statement about your plans for the future are? The Prophet is doing a where are they now article.” The reporter shoved a recording quill in Sirius’s face. Sirius swiped the quill out of his face. 

“No comment, now I’m late for my lunch date with my fiancée.” He stated firmly as he walked off, his midnight blue robes billowing behind him. 

Cassidy was already there waiting at a table nursing a butterbeer. She noticed Sirius was running a little late. She played with her fork, wondering how long it was going to be this time. Just as the minute hand on the clock ticked to ten past the meeting time, she noticed a shadow over her table.   
Sirius came up to the table, having shaken at least three more reporters on his way in. 

“Hello darling.” He greeted his fiancée. “Sorry I’m late. Paparazzi again.” He sat down. Cassidy smiled. 

“It’s alright. I mean, we should get used to it. I mean, at least until they get tired of it.” She replied. 

“Or someone else does something remarkable.” Sirius remarked wryly. 

“True, although our wedding alone is going to generated several papers from now until every angle has been analyzed.” Cassie added. 

“Nothing we can do about that. Let’s just enjoy this.” Sirius stated. Cassie nodded in agreement. 

Hours later, Cassidy was back at her flat, trying to pack up everything she owned. Once done, she banished it to Grimmuald Place. A loud pop announced the sudden presence of Sirius Black into the flat. 

“That everything?” He asked his fiancée. Cassidy nodded. 

“It is.” Cassidy took one last look at her empty flat. The new owners would be moving in tomorrow. 

“Let’s go home Sirius.” Cassidy said right before they apparated away.


End file.
